1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-play apparatus and, more particularly, to an auto-play musical instrument capable of obtaining auto-play tones having different tone-up levels by modifying programmed auto-play data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an auto-play musical instrument capable of obtaining auto-accompaniment tones having a tone-up level intended by a player by modifying programmed auto-play data, for example, a musical instrument described in Japanese Patent Application No. 3-58188 has been proposed. In the musical instrument described in this patent application, when a dial-like operation member provided to the auto-play musical instrument is rotated, the intonation value is changed upon rotation of the operation member, and tone parameters of auto-play data are modified according to the change in intonation value. In consideration of operability, and the like, when the dial-like operation member is rotated through more than a 1/3 revolution, the intonation value is incremented/decremented by one.
The musical instrument of the above-mentioned patent application is suitable for gradually providing a tone-up state of play tones. However, when the tone-up level is to be sharply changed, the dial-like operation member must be rotated a number of times. Thus, a timing for setting an intonation value capable of obtaining a tone-up level of play tones intended by a player is delayed. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain play tones having a tone-up level intended by a player at his or her intended timing.